


You and Me, Always

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Make Up, Oral Sex, post 406
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 406. A continuation of the final Oliver and Felicity scene. Felicity reassures Oliver they are in this together, putting his own insecurities to rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Always

Her blonde hair forms a curtain over his face, the familiar smell of coconut engulfing him. Her warm lips press against his as she sighs into his mouth. The familiar weight of her body against his, is comforting, something he’s missed in the last few days. He tightens his hold on her waist bringing her closer to him. There is only relief that washes over him, this is where they are now, and it’s not any of the horrific images he conjured the hour he was waiting for her to come home.

The image of her packing a suitcase, seems to be playing in his head, despite the fact he can see yesterday’s dress discarded on the nearby sofa. Their chest of drawers overflowing with their clothes, and Felicity’s numerous devices are lit up and charging at the numerous outlets. Her presence is very much embedded in their bedroom. Her warm form resting on his chest further proves that, but he can’t seem to shake that awful feeling he had since he got home.

Her knees press into his side and she hums in appreciation as she rocks her hips against his, the soft material of his sweatpants having almost no kind of layer against the rough material of her jeans.  His hand spans the entirety of her back and he presses her into him, moving his lips away from his, ignoring her soft protests as he rests his head at the soft swell of her breasts, the lace material of her sweater catching on his beard.

He takes a deep breath once again and hugs her body to him, not wanting to let go.

“Hey.”

She calls out softly, pulling back to look down at him, her fingers tug at his hair lightly to get his attentions. She smiles down at him, he can see the exhaustion written all over her face and her face softens as she cups his cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“You already apologized.” Oliver points out, his fingers slide under the hem of her sweater, making soft circles against her bare stomach in that way he knows will distract her.

“Oliver, talk to me.” Felicity coaxes out her eyes warm and full with concern.

She braces her hands on his chest, and before she can even think about moving, he locks his hands together, keeping her in place. She rolls her eyes at the movement, and instead drags her fingers along the pattern of his Bratva tattoo, absentmindedly following the grooves of it. “C’mon, we’re not going to make this work, if neither of us are willing to listen. I know I’ve been crazy these past few days... Downright batty really, but I’m here now. Talk to me.”

“I thought...when...you...it’s nothing.” He says it all a rush, now that he’s voicing his concerns, well almost voicing, he’s beginning to realize he may have panicked slightly.

“Oliver.” She calls out warning.

Her eyes narrow, but unlike the past few days, there is no heat in her look, and the way her hips rock against his, makes him know it’s layered with playfulness. Any other time he would have let her try and get it out of him, but he knows she’s right and he should tell her his concerns.

“When you said you wanted to talk, at the liar and then again here...I thought….” He trails off, when her look of horror registers what he’s implying.

“Oh! No. No. No.”  She repeats the word and punctures each with a forceful kiss, once again her blond hair forming a curtain over their faces. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that, but I would never..”

“Felicity, you can’t promise…”

“Yes. Yes I can.” She cuts him off. Her voice firm and no room for argument. Her eyes are lit with that determination he’s only seen a few times, and a lot the past few days. “You and me? We are going to make this work till the end. We’ll fight for it tooth and nail”

“I hope it’s not just fighting. It’s exhausting to fight with you.” Oliver teases and earns a huff of laughter from her in response.

His heart ceases though at her declaration, her conviction, a promise if he’s being honest makes him think about that ring that’s currently resting in the empty spice rack on the top shelf in their kitchen. He thinks it’s time he goes back to his list, figure out how he’s going to top souffles, and soon.

“Yea, I went a little grrr today.” She raises her arms to mimic scratching as she smiles at him sheepishly. Her nose wrinkles in that cute little way when she apologizes, “I’m sorry. In fact. maybe I should make it up to you.”

She’s already tossing her sweater up and over her head before she can get out her apology. Her promise to make it up to him evident as she slides down his body, so that her hips are now in line with his, her fingernails scraping against his nipple making Oliver hisses out and all his blood runs south. Felicity smirk widens when she feels him harden below her and she purposely rolls her hips against his.

“I have a better idea.”

Oliver though has other plans, he wraps his arm around her hips and hoist them into an upright position. He’s kneeling on their bed, holding her against his chest as he moves them. He can see the fire blazing in her eyes, feel the way her nipples harden below the shear material of her bra.

“Ooh, what game are we playing?” Felicity asks excitedly, her hands looping around his neck as she waits for him to show her whatever he has planned. Her knees  press against his sides as he spins them around so that her back is now facing the wall, but they are too far way from the wall for Oliver’s plan to work. He does make use of her close proximity to unclasp her bra. Felicity rids herself of it in the blink of an eye and grins at him “I love when you do this.”

“I know.”

He smirks, remembering a particularly fond moment against their floor to ceiling window and the way he held her up with just one hand, while his other hand made her scream. He shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand and walks them to the head of their bed, her breast bounce at the movement and they both moan softly when she presses into him more.

Her hot wet lips against his ear, almost makes him drop her, but he only growls when he teeth sink into the soft flesh of his ear. He makes a quick work of getting back on track, and he presses her up against the wall, his mouth moving to hers before she can talk. His knees dig into the wooden headboard Felicity’s heels pressed against his thighs as she kisses him back with vigour.

His tongue swiping across her bottom lip before he slips it between her lips, and he moans into her mouth, using his body to press her against the wall. After a few heated minutes he finally releases his hold on her and allows her to slide down the wall, till her ass hits the small ledge of their headboard. He uses it to his advantage, his hands sliding up her inner thighs working on the zipper of her jeans almost immediately and she helps him just as eagerly.

Once she’s sitting on the headboard, her bare ass pressing into the edge and her arms  are loosely wrapped around his neck, she looks at him with slight confusion.

They are both breathing hard, their hot breaths mingling, and he watches mesmerized as Felicity’s chest heave with each breath she takes, “Oliver….what…”

She trails off as he takes each of her hands resting them right onto the headboard. He then spreads her legs further apart so he can move between her, his head now in line with her spread knees. He looks up at her and smirks, “hold on tight.”

He’s about to lower his head, but Felicity’s hand holds onto his hair tugging it firmly, “Not to me. To the headboard, Felicity!”

“No, this can’t work, I can’t hold it...my elbow…” She growls in frustration one that goes straight to his groin and he’s tempted to just toss her back on the bed and have his way with her, he’s almost certain she would not protest to that.

“Hold that thought.” Oliver says he presses a quick kiss to her lips, ignores her confused protests and crawls off the bed.

“Hold on.” He warns as he reaches the foot of the bed. Her sends her a soft wink, grips the bed frame and just yanks the bed, with Felicity still perched on top of the bed frame, a few inches away from the wall.

“Fuck me.” Felicity practically pants her eyes never leaving his form as she licks her lips, any hint of exhaustion from before has now evaporated.

“That’s the idea.”

Oliver crawls towards towards her, his own mouth salivating at the way her back is now arched against the wall and her legs spread for him. He crawls between her legs kissing her forcibly, leaving them both panting when he pulls back. He takes each hand presses  a kiss to her knuckle before placing them at her sides, the added room allowing her to grip the edge properly.

He lowers himself onto his elbow, his head  between her legs. She then places her feet on his back tugging him closer to her, her can already smell her arousal surrounding him. He smirks up at her, “Hold on tight, Felicity.”

“Fuck.”

He lowers his head, blowly lightly at her already wet folds, his hands cupping her outer thighs and he can feel the way they tense at his teasing. His name comes out as soft pants as he continues to alternate between blow on her sensitive flesh and nipping at her inner thigh, his beard tickling her in all the right places.

“Oliver, please.”

She’s begging now, her hips rising off the headboard to get closer to him. He swipes his tongue along her slit, moaning softly at the familiar tangy taste of her, his moans enticing soft gasps from Felicity, and he knows it’s because of the soft vibration of his beard against her skin.

He slips his tongue between her flesh, feels the way her legs clamp up around his head and he starts moving it in and out, swiping along her walls each time. He pulls swollen flesh between his own lips and sucks down hard, Felicity’s entire body jolting in the sudden assault. He’s about to press his tongue against her clit when he feels her nails dig into his scalp, tugging at his hair forcibly.

Oliver freezes and pulls back, his lips and beard glistening with her juices and she’s looking at him incredulously, her body flushed red, “Why….why...don’t stop!”

“Hold onto the headboard.” Oliver growls.

She tries to push him back between her legs, but he’s not having any of it and just levels her with a stern look. Felicity huffs in exasperation, but makes a show of releasing her hold on his head and gripping the headboard. The heels of her feet though dig into the hard contours of Oliver’s back, but he lets that one go.

Her glare causes him to laugh, he presses a wet kiss against her inner thigh and moves back between her legs. The moment his tongue touches her skin he feels her body relax and respond almost immediately, her soft pants only encouraging him. He slides his hand between her his fingers slipping in with ease and she hisses out his name each time he adds another finger.

“Oliver….oh god….fuck….ohhh..yea just like thaaattt….oh a bit more….yes!”

Oliver smirks against skin, loving when she not only get chatty but bossy during sex, if he’s honest with himself it turns him on even more. He barely allows her to ride out that first orgasm before he is pressing his tongue against her clit, using her words of encouragement to determine how close she is. He knows from experience, she never stops talking, she just gets incoherent with her words, especially after the first orgasm

When she can barely form his name, he knows she is close and picks up his pace, his fingers sliding in and out of her with ease, he can feel the way her muscles clamp around his fingers in a vice grip, not wanting to let go. He grins when the incoherent love declarations starts spilling out and he knows she’s right on the edge.

He pulls his fingers out, replaces it with his mouth, takes ahold of her clit and suck hard Felicity’s entire body bows, her hips rocking off the edge as she screams out his name. When he pulls back she’s collapsed against the wall, her chest heaving and her eyes are closed. Her nipples taut and tight, calling out to him. He barely has time to wrap his wet lips around a pink nipple before she is yelping in surprise and yanking on his hair, pulling him away.

“No…..gimme….just...wait!”

She pants out in protest her legs dropping from around him and landing with a soft thud on the bed, “I need a minute. I also need to move, I think the wood is pressing into my ass.”

“Well, if that’s what you want.” Oliver smirks above her, laughing as she tries to raise her hand to hit him in protest, but only reaches as far as his elbow.

Oliver laughs in amusement and hooks his arms around the waist, gently depositing her onto their soft bed, she sighs in content, her eyes sliding shut once again. He’s unsure if it’s in response to what he did, or just the feel of the soft, plush sheet on their bed. She presses her face into the pillow and sighs yet again, and he just knows she’s fading quickly.

He grabs one of their blankets, tugging it over her naked form and presses a kiss against her forehead. She murmurs a soft protest at the action, “Just, gimme a minute…..lemme...return favour.”

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly as her words are mumbled as she presses her face into the pillow. She stretches out her hand, searching for him, patting him aimlessly as she tries to squeeze whatever part of him she can reach.

Oliver takes her arm and tucks it back under her chin, and kisses her forehead, “Sleep, hun. We always have tomorrow.”

“Always...good sex….t’morrows.”

****  
  



End file.
